The Day After
by Lunamagi
Summary: Sometimes, in our darkest hour. The one who causes us pain, can also heal that pain. KiGo Stuff? Yuri Really sad stuff, so don't read if you don't like sad stuff
1. Chapter 1

The Day After

Chapter 1

"Fuck you!" The man swore, I growled. I picked him up and threw him across the bar. He smashed onto a table. "GET OUT!" The bartender screamed, throwing me out of the bar.

I landed on the ground, I groaned. "And stay out!" I got up on my feet, but not for long. My world spun and I fell yo my knees. I hiccuped. I tried to get up again, this time a bit more successful. Still I was dizzy. I walked down the side walk, leaning against the wall so I didn't fall.

I crossed the street. I was on the other side now, and I was crossing through the park. I really had nothing to support me, so I just kind of wobbled back and forth. I heard some noises, they sounded like people shouting. Were they yelling at me?

Finally the yelling got to much. I turned around. I saw people fighting each other.

_'Fuck'_ I thought, I ran over to the people. And I beat up the side that I thought I should have.

I kicked at one of the guys, my foot in his face. He fell to the ground groaning. Another man glared at me then tried to punch me. I grabbed his arm and kneed him in the chest, then let go of his arm and punched him in the face.

The last one, pulled out a knife. He tried stabbing at me, but I dodged. He lunged at me, mad. He cut my arm, but it wasn't too deep. I didn't even feel it, the pain had been numbed by that burning feeling I my mouth. _Alcohol. _I could feel the blood on my arm, but I still didn't care. I lunged at the guy, he tried to stab me and I just barely dodged it. I raised my fist up to his face, it smashed. He fell down like the others, but his face was worse. I hadn't controlled my strength. His nose was bleeding, it was probably broken because it looked bent in a odd way. And blood also came from his mouth, maybe I punch a tooth out.

I shrugged. _"Shego?"_ Some one said from behind me. And their voice was the most angelic one you could ever hear. I turned to face some one. She had long orange hair... and leaf green eyes.

"ummmmm...," I paused as I hiccuped, then continued, "w-who do ya -hick- be?" She looked at me, shock on her face. "S-Shego... you're drunk," She raised her hands as if to touch me, I shied away "you don't say?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

**A/N: And thus the end of the first chapter. You'll understand more later. But... in the beginning already there is a fight. And wow I out did my self, better then any fight I've ever done.**

**Please read & review. Also... did you ever notice the & looks like a guy dragging his ass on the floor?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Day After

Chapter 2

_-Earlier that week-_

_ "Please! Shego don't do this!" She cried out "no! I've given you to many chances pumpkin! I'm done, we are over! I don't care what you say, your words won't sway me," I yelled, going out the door slamming it shut. I could hear as Kim silently sobbed... well she never did sob quietly. Mostly she was loud, probably doing this to guilt trip me. Well guess what! She can suck my pussy!_

* * *

"_Please... Shego... I'm sorry," Kim whispered sobbing into her hands. It wasn't her fault... okay it was her fault. She _had_ cheated on Shego, and it wasn't the first. She couldn't help it though! They always tempted her, and then she would give in. She always regretted it after wards, she knew she betrayed Shego's trust. _

_I was walking some where... but I didn't know where. I just wanted to get away from that cheating slut. I gave her my heart, and what does she do? Cheats on me! She's lucky that I love her, or she'd be hurt... or dead. _

_I swear to never again fall in love. It only leads to pain... painful pain._

_-today-_

"_the bar isn't opened yet," the bartender bitterly said. "plllllleeeease... I need to get wasted badly," _

_I moaned. The bartender grumbled, "but only if you pay" I nodded. "Give me your strongest shit," I stated. He eyed me, then got me a shot glass. Pulling out a bottle of... something. I was pretty sure it was vodka. _

_When he was done, I picked it up and sniffed it. I cringed at the smell, yup that was defiantly strong shit. I gulped it down. "More please," I growled, the burning feeling was moving down my throat._

_He did as I said. _

_After... 15 or so shots... I don't know. I honestly lost count. My mind was swirling, eyes fuzzy, burning in my throat. "It isn't even night yet, and you're wasted," the bartender scoffed. "Ya well has your girlfriend ever cheated on you 7 times?" I frowned, he looked at me wide eyed. Then nodded._

_-that moment-_

"Oh wait... you're that cheating slut that can suck my pussy," I waved my hand about, damn. I was wasted. Kim's face was of sadness and shock. "Shego... I'm sorry," Kim whispered. "No... no you're not! You say that, but I gave you my heart and you ripped it up, grabbed a knife and killed it.

Which is why... never again shall I love some one," I concluded.

Kim backed away. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach rise up. "Oh fuck," I cursed, I vomited on the concrete. Then fell down. I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Day After

**A/N: Hallelujah! It's the next chapter! Just to let you know -whispers( I have like five chapters done in advance)- I am so trolling **

Chapter 3

_'fuckkkkkk!'_ I mentally cursed. I groaned in pain, I brought my hand to my face. My head pounded, I opened my eyes. My eyes burned. I looked up at the ceiling, then I tried to sit up. Only to find my body coursed with pain.

I growled and fell down. _"fuckkkkkk!"_ I cursed out loud, I guess it wasn't such a good idea to get drunk beyond my wildest dreams. _"You're awake,"_ I knew that voice, my head spun to saw that same fucking cunt that got me to where I was today. "You," I growled in a low tone. "Why am-" "you saved me last night, but you drank to much so you... blacked out," Kim replied. I scoffed, "whatever".

"Here," she handed me a pill bottle "it's for your head ache," I grabbed the pill bottle and took 2. Then threw the bottle away. "Hey," " what?" She sighed. "Just watch TV or something for a bit, I have to go out," "what? Going to fuck some other whore? Or something like that?" I mumbled. She glared at me, hearing my hate filled words. She left without another word. Instead of watching TV, I turned on the radio.

The music filling my ears. Not that I really cared about the music on there, only a select few songs I liked. Btu then they turned to one song I _did_ like. And then I got up. I begun to sing the song.

_Show me how to lie__  
__You're getting better all the time__  
__And turning all against the one__  
__Is an art that's hard to teach__  
__Another clever word__  
__Sets off an unsuspecting herd__  
__And as you step back into line__  
__A mob jumps to their feet_

___Now dance, fucker, dance__  
__Man, he never had a chance__  
__And no one even knew__  
__It was really only you___

_And now you steal away__  
__Take him out today__  
__Nice work you did__  
__You're gonna go far, kid___

_With a thousand lies__  
__And a good disguise__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__When you walk away__  
__Nothing more to say__  
__See the lightning in your eyes__  
__See 'em running for their lives___

_Slowly out of line__  
__And drifting closer in your sights__  
__So play it out I'm wide awake__  
__It's a scene about me__  
__There's something in your way__  
__And now someone is gonna pay__  
__And if you can't get what you want__  
__Well it's all because of me__  
__ ]__  
__Now dance, fucker, dance__  
__Man, I never had a chance__  
__And no one even knew__  
__It was really only you___

_And now you'll lead the way__  
__Show the light of day__  
__Nice work you did__  
__You're gonna go far, kid__  
__Trust, deceived!___

_With a thousand lies__  
__And a good disguise__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__When you walk away__  
__Nothing more to say__  
__See the lightning in your eyes__  
__See 'em running for their lives___

_Now dance, fucker, dance__  
__He never had a chance__  
__And no one even knew__  
__It was really only you___

_So dance, fucker, dance__  
__I never had a chance__  
__It was really only you___

_With a thousand lies__  
__And a good disguise__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__When you walk away__  
__Nothing more to say__  
__See the lightning in your eyes__  
__See 'em running for their lives___

_Clever alibis__  
__Lord of the flies__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__When you walk away__  
__Nothing more to say__  
__See the lightning in your eyes__  
__See 'em running for their lives_

What I hadn't noticed, was Kim came back half way through the song. So when I turned around ,you could imagine her face. And mine? Well I blushed deep green. _'Fuck, I'm screwed'_ I thought.

**A/N: Okay, so it's not the best ending for the chapter. But at least I had a song. We all love songs. **

**But the song was Going To Go Far Kid. It's by Offspring. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Day After

**A/N: Hallelujah! It's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

_'fuckkkkkk!'_I mentally cursed. I groaned in pain, I brought my hand to my face. My head pounded, I opened my eyes. My eyes burned. I looked up at the ceiling, then I tried to sit up. Only to find my body coursed with pain. I growled and fell down._"fuckkkkkk!"_I cursed out loud, I guess it wasn't such a good idea to get drunk beyond my wildest dreams._"You're awake," _I knew that voice, my head spun to saw that same fucking cunt that got me to where I was today. "You," I growled in a low tone. "Why am-" "you saved me last night, but you drank to much so you... blacked out," Kim replied. I scoffed, "whatever".

"Here," she handed me a pill bottle "it's for your head ache," I grabbed the pill bottle and took 2. Then threw the bottle away. "Hey," " what?" She sighed. "Just watch TV or something for a bit, I have to go out," "what? Going to fuck some other whore? Or something like that?" I mumbled. She glared at me, hearing my hate filled words. She left without another word. Instead of watching TV, I turned on the radio. The music filling my ears. Not that I really cared about the music on there, only a select few songs I liked. Btu then they turned to one song I _did _like. And then I got up. I begun to sing the song.

_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

_Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me_

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
_And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!_

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you_

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

_Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

What I hadn't noticed, was Kim came back half way through the song. So when I turned around ,you could imagine her face. And mine? Well I blushed deep green._'Fuck, I'm screwed' _I thought.

**A/N: Okay, so it's not the best ending for the chapter. But at least I had a song. We all love songs.**

**But the song was Going To Go Far Kid. It's by Offspring.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And so we embark on another adventure! But this time, it's a continuation. **

**Also... sorry for not updating for so long. I don't know what it is with me, but lately I don't have the motivation to write chapters. But thankfully, sometimes just reading the last chapter I had up gives me the motivation. But anyways, hope you guys like the chapter. Might actually be better and longer. I also read the reviews, and I'm questioning how they got their. I don't ever remembering reading them. And that means something... right? And yes I know, that apparently Kim can't cook. Well guess what, in my story. Shego taught Kim how to cook. The end.**

Chapter 5

_Shego POV_

The sun had started to rise, and shone through the window of the apartment.

_(A/N: Did I state it was a house or an Apartment? I don't see anywhere I did... hope if I did, I stated it was an apartment)_

And of course, it shone on my fucking face. My eyes fluttered open and I yawned, then stretched and sat up. Realizing, that one. This wasn't my home, 2, this wasn't my bed. But then I remembered I was at _her_ apartment. I thought I would be on her couch, but no, instead I was on her bed. Hmm... must have put me on it when I fell asleep, which I did not remember. But then I came to a thought, where was she sleeping then? Did she sleep with me, if she did, then fuck, I will murder her. Because we are over!

I grumbled and got off of the bed, and then walked to the door and opened it then went out to the living room, seeing Kim asleep on the couch. Her orange hair was all about, and her mouth was slightly opened. She was snuggling her pillow, clearly missing that stuffed animal of hers.

I looked away, biting my lip slightly. '_Stop it Shego, get a hold of your self. She hurt you, she cheated on you! So get the fuck over her!_' I told my self. I walked away, shaking my head trying not to think about how cute she was. Then I thought, a shower was sure to rid me of that thought! So I took a shower. After the shower, I brushed my long raven black hair and then got my clothes on.

I walked out to the living room to see Kim, who was sitting up, stretching and yawning. She then looked at me. She blinked a couple times. There was this kinda awkward silence, or perhaps a dramatic pause between us. I wanted to say some stuff, but held my tongue and decided not to.

"M-Morning Shego," Kim smiled weakly. I didn't say anything, and walked into the kitchen. I was going to get something to eat, and, as if right on cue. My stomach growled quite loudly, I was pretty sure even Kim heard it. And that means something, if it growls that loud. It means I am fucking hungry.

"S-Shego! What are you doing?!" Kim asked from the living room "riding unicorns," I said sarcastically.

I heard Kim get off of the couch and come over to the kitchen. "I hate when you say things sarcastically," Kim said, peering into the kitchen. "Why? You know as well as I do, that unicorns don't

exist," I frowned "ya, but I just hate when you say stuff sarcastically!"

I sighed and then ran a hand through my hair. "Ya, and I hate you cheating on me, the end," I growled, I honestly didn't know why I was still here, it's not like she was preventing me from leaving anyways.

"Shego, let me make you something to eat, I know you're hungry, I heard your stomach growl," Kim chuckled at the end of her sentence, probably at how loud my stomach growled. "_Pffftt-_ what ever," I muttered then walked out of the kitchen. Yup, leave it to Kim to cook, I mean. She can cook, thanks to my teaching, but I really didn't like being here. And yet I wonder why.

Soon she had made some food, a cheese omelet bagel, which, might I say was amazing.

"Kim, I don't care what you say, i'm leaving, no if, ands or buts," I said, Kim looked like she wanted to protest, but instead she clamped her mouth shut.

And with that, I left.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
